Last Night
by Le Pecore Nere
Summary: Okay, here's another songfic from me! It's using the song Last Night by Skillet... it's a Zaeris fic for those of you how don't like it, don't read it, lol. Read and Review, please.Pregame


A/N: Okay, I wrote this for my dear youtube sister, shadowpriestess17. I hope your day is going well XD For those of you reading my other stories, I'm trying to update 0.0 lol.

Dedication: This is for ShadowPriestess17, who brightens my day :D

Disclaimer: I own nothing, neither FFVII or Last Night by Skillet

-&...&-

_You come to me with scars on your wrist  
you tell me this will be the last night feeling like this _

Zack walked down the road of the sector five slums. He was visiting the girl, no, woman, he loved.

_  
I just came to say goodbye  
I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine  
but I know it's a lie. _

He walked into the church where she grew flowers. He saw her kneeling down, her long brown braided hair reaching the floor.

"Aeris?" He said. She turned to him.

"Zack!" She said with a smile and planted a kiss on his cheek.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone _

_Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be. _

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing hun, I'm just… I have a job to go to; it'll only be for a little while though."

"But what about our date next week?"

"I'm sorry hun, it was unexpected, I'll only be gone for a little while checking on a reactor, and it's probably nothing, like always."

_  
The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be. _

"Well, I've got better news; I'm taking you out to dinner tonight instead." He said with a smile.

"Really?" She said smiling. "I'd have to tell my mom-"

"No, it won't take that long, it's just dinner, I have to pack and stuff."

"Well… I suppose I could." She said uncertainly.

They were walking and talking when Aeris suddenly said "Are we going out of Sector 5?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well… where are we going?"

"Up to Desiara's"

"But… that's above the plate!" She exclaimed

"I know, you'll love it… have you been above the plate?"

"No, I haven't." She said, and she was excited about being able to see what it was like above the plate.

"It's not as exciting as you'd think." He said, as if reading her thoughts.

_I'm so sick of when they say  
It's just a phase, you'll be o.k. you're fine  
But I know it's a lie._

_She was in absolute aw. She had never seen the night sky before "Wow, that's so amazing" She breathed, looking at the stars._

_"This is nothing." Zack said "Wait until you get outside the city lights, you can see so many stars."_

_"They're so beautiful… my mom told me what stars looked like, but I thought it was silly trying to imagine lights in the sky." She said with a laugh._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be. _

_She walked with him leading her to the restaurant, her eyes catching everything above the plate that she would remember._

_"Okay, here we are hun." Zack said finally_

_The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be._

_The place was beautiful. The walls were a red color and the carpet had all kinds of beautiful designs on it. The waiters were nice, unlike the ones down in the slums._

_They were seated in a round table and a waiter quickly took their orders._

_The last night away from me  
the night is so long when everything's wrong  
if you give me your hand I will help you hold on  
Tonight,  
Tonight. _

_They talked and talked for hours, when Aeris suddenly remembered the time._

_"Oh no, I'm late! My mom is going to kill me!" She said standing and gathering her things._

_"Hold on hun, I'll walk you back, just lemme pay the bill." He said standing and calling a waiter._

_This is the last night you'll spend alone  
Look me in the eyes so I know you know  
I'm everywhere you want me to be. _

_He quickly paid the bill and they both ran back down to the slums, laughing the whole way. They reached her house and lights were out. He gave her a hug and a long passionate kiss. "Bye hun, I'll see you when I get back, okay?"_

_The last night you'll spend alone,  
I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go,  
I'm everything you need me to be. _

_"Okay, I'll miss you Zack." She said and ran inside, her head still spinning from all the things she experienced above the plate._

_I won't let you say goodbye,  
I'll be your reason why._

_Aeris would remember that day for the rest of her life. She would remember it, and she would be happy, knowing one day she would see Zack again._

_The last night away from me,  
Away from me._

-&...&-

Sis, I'm sorry it ended on a kind of sad note TT oh well XD, I hope you liked it, I'm starting another one for you.


End file.
